


Please Dont Leave

by many_fandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Buttsex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms/pseuds/many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves to go on a "date" with Eleanor. Harry doesn't want him to go but he promises to make it up to him when he gets back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Dont Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Its short. And there's one part where Louis strokes Harry while he's getting his pants off...just ignore it..

"But Lou, don't go." Harry asked Louis. Management was making Louis go out with Eleanor today. "Harry, you know I have too, I promise you when I get back we will do something fun. I promise." Louis smirked and kissed Harry as he went out the door.

Louis had gotten home late that night and found his boyfriend asleep on the bed. He smirked and walked up to the bed and climbed on top of his boyfriend and went for his sweet spot. "Mmmm Louis." Harry moaned as he opened his eyes. Harry's hand found Louis back as Louis hand held down Harry's wrist. "L-Lou." Harry whimpered. "Hmm?" Louis hummed as he started kiss Harry's jawline. "Please, touch me." Harry moaned. Louis smirked and sat up and grinded onto Harry's crotch. "Louis please." Harry begged. Louis snickered and took off his shirt exposing his "It is what it is." tattoo. Harry sat up and attacked Louis lips. Both of them moaning with each other. Louis tugged at the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry got the signal, and broke the kiss to lift his shirt off his body.

Louis then attacked Harry's lips once more and with that pushed him down on the bed. And left sloppy open mouth kisses down Harry's torso. He got to his pants and unbuttoned Harry's pants quickly and pulled down his CKs in one motion. His cock sprung up as soon as the clothing was off. Just then Louis had an idea. Something they have barely ever done. 69. He started stroking Harry's cock as he started taking his own pants off. "Uhh oh Lou!" Harry moaned loudly. Louis then climbed back on the bed and went by Harry's head and put his cock in his mouth. And then played onto of Harry to get to his cock. He started sucking deeper and harder to the point where Harry was moaning on his cock causing to moan onto Harry's also. He felt himself twitch in Harry's mouth as Harry twitched in his. He felt his liquids squirt into Harry's mouth as Harry's went down his throat.

Louis then crawled off of Harry and went to their bedside table and got out the lube. He squirted some on his hand, rubbed his hand together and then stroked Harry's cock with his hand. And then climbed on top on him with his front facing Harry. He then lowered himself onto Harry where they both moaned. Then Louis started bouncing and rocking. With all that filled the room where their moans and the slapping of skin. "Ohh uhh fuck Harry!" Louis screamed as he threw his head back. "Fucking fuck Louis!" Harry groaned. Louis was biting his lip and stroking himself as Harry was going in and out of him. "Lou...I-I-I'm about to cum!" Harry groaned. "Fuck Harry go ahead." As he knew he was going to cum as well. He felt Harry cum inside him as he cummed all over his hand. The thrusting had stopped and Harry had grabbed Louis hand and started licking the cum off. Once all the cum was off Louis got off of Harry and both got underneath the covers. "I love you Haz." Louis said to his boyfriend "I love you too boo." Harry had said to him as they cuddled together.


End file.
